The Ways To Kill Claude Faustus
by White Ark's Melody
Summary: Una serie de oneshots que representan las diferentes formas en que Claude Faustus merece morir. Algo para todas las fans que desean verlo muerto! Solicita tu propia forma de asesinato! NO te gusta, NO leas!
1. The Deathly Melody

Sean Bienvenids! De aquí en adelante tengo planeado realizar oneshots centrados específicamente en las diferentes formas de asesinar al mayordomo-secuestrador de Condes-loco psicópata-roba almas/shota-demonio Claude Faustus!

Desde este oneshot estaré libre de recibir cualquier sugerencia/propuesta de muerte, mientras no supere en M nominal. Esta historia nació gracias a mi prima pequeña y por tanto mantendré esto para que todos puedan leerlo.

En fin, descarguen toda su rabia contra este demonio (al igual que yo) en estos oneshots de muertes ridículas

Y ahora (por fin) con el primer capitulo de **The Ways To Kill Claude Faustus**

Disclaimer. No poseo Kuroshitji ni Monoshitsuji... De lo contrario Claude hubiese tenido una muerte lenta y horriblemente dolorosa ('M' nominal)

* * *

**_**The Deathly Melody**_**

.

.

Un par de ojos ámbares comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y analizaron el lugar donde se encontraban. Era una habitación completamente blanca, desprovista de cualquier tipo de adorno más que un curioso aparato en una de las esquinas. Al dar un nuevo vistazo reconoció dos puertas; una de ella totalmente lisa y la otra con una mirilla en su parte superior.

Bastante confuso, Claude Faustus trato de rememorar las últimas horas de las que era completamente consciente…

Recordaba estar sirviendo el té de media tarde al joven conde Ciel Phantomhive, quien se encontraba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles. También recordaba que niño parecía curiosamente feliz esa tarde… Mmm, quizá Ciel había notado su nuevo par de gafas y le agradaba la vista ante él. Claude sonrió a sus pensamientos. Claro que no podía culpar al niño por estar contento, después de todo era perfectamente consciente de su belleza superior y totalmente deslumbrante.

Ahora que lo pensaba también creía haber sentido una extraña presencia tras de él, y luego un fuerte golpe. Pero eso podía ser su imaginación.

Aun así lo importante en este momento era saber cómo salir de esta blanca sala.

Se encontraba en una 'profunda' reflexión cuando algo extraño comenzó a suceder. De pronto una melodía comenzó a sonar desde el aparato en la esquina. El demonio escuchaba atentamente… Hasta que el infierno comenzó.

Al reconocer la melodía el rostro del demonio adquirió una mueca de espanto que competía con la obra de arte 'El Grito'. Todo su cuerpo temblaba sin que pudiese contralarse, y sentía su desesperación crecer con cada nota de la mortal sinfonía… Con su velocidad y fuerzas antinaturales Claude no dudo ni un segundo en destruir el horroroso aparato. Las piezas dispersas en el suelo produjeron la inmediata sensación de tranquilidad en el mayordomo. Pero como lo bueno jamás dura demasiado su pesadilla recomenzó… y de la peor forma posible.

Con una lentitud tortuosamente ridícula la puerta totalmente lisa comenzó a abrirse; con ella llego la música… y algo mas…

Claude podía verlo; era él. El mayor temor de todo demonio que se respete, un ser tan terrible y espeluznante que el mismísimo infierno le había cerrado sus puertas. Un ser tan asqueroso que solo de oír su nombre se le ponía la piel de gallina.

A través de la puerta un demoniaco y purpura brazo comenzaba a ser visto, la melodía se hacía mas fuerte, y Claude no pudo evitar dejar salir un tortuoso grito de agonía…

_'Te quiero yo, y tu a mi…'_

_._

Fuera de la cámara de tortura el joven conde Ciel Phantomhive sonreía en completa felicidad, mientras que a su lado su mayordomo Sebastian tenía una sádica sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. El grito de niña que el otro demonio había producido era tan ridículo que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ayúdenme por favor! Se los ruego, sáquenme de aquí! No lo soporto! Por Favor!" Desde dentro de la habitación llegaban los patéticos intentos del demonio por librarse del peor de los seres del planeta.

_'Somos una familia feliz…'_

Sebastian apenas pudo contener el escalofrió que aquella sinfonía de la muerte le producía. El mayordomo bajo la mirada al Joven Maestro que bebía su costoso te importado "Que planea hacer ahora Bocchan? "

El niño solo hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia la puerta. "Solo dejémosle allí hasta que muera… Tarde o temprano tendrá que suceder…"

El demonio-mayordomo solo sonrió a Ciel. Tomo al conde en sus brazos y procedieron a alejarse de la habitación de tortura hacia el despacho del niño. Antes de desaparecer completamente del pasillo un pensamiento cruzo la mete de Ciel

"Debiste haber visto a ese idiota con sus nuevas gafas… Parecía algo así como un cruce entre una mosca y una araña, realmente algo horrible a la vista. "

Sebastian solo pudo reír ante el comentario.

.

Para el resto de la noche, el conde Phantomhive durmió arrullado por los gritos de agonía de una araña molesta.

* * *

Si, es correcto, Claude murió gracias a la pesadilla de todo demonio: El estúpido dinosaurio pedofilo, Barney! XD

.

Y este fue el primer capitulo de esta serie de (ridículos) asesinatos. Bueno la longitud de estos puede variar según el tipo de solucitud.

Así que ¿Cual es la peor manera en que Claude debe morir?

No dudes en darme tus ideas!

.

*White**

.

.

Disculpen si mi español no es perfecto, pero no es mi lengua materna, solo estoy en proceso de aprendizaje...


	2. The Cuteness Can Kill

_Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes comentaron esta historia, y debo decir que todos ustedes tienes ideas realmente geniales en cuanto a la muerte de Claude XD!_

_Pienso trabajar con todas las ideas, pero debo decir que seguramente estarán en el orden en que fueron sugeridas así que por favor sean pacientes!_

_Esta idea proviene de Angel Ichigo. Gracias por tu review!_

_Disclaimer: Solo desearia que Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera... :(_

_Y sin mas... El segundo episodio de **The Ways To Kill Claude Faustus**_

* * *

_**__The __Cuteness__ Can __Kill__**_

.

.

El día era hermoso. Las aves cantaban, el sol alumbraba todo con sus brillantes rayos, los animales salían de todos lados para aprovechar la calidez solar, las parejas disfrutaban unos agradables momentos juntos y las familias salían a caminar por los parques mientras los niños se divertían jugando con sus mascotas…

Y eso, era exactamente lo que Alois Trancy estaba haciendo.

En el jardín de su lujosa mansión el chico de cabello rubio jugaba alegremente con sus más recientes adquisiciones. Las cuatro pequeñas criaturas, todas de color negro y no más grandes que su palma de la mano, le miraban con sus grandes ojos azules. Sus pequeñas caritas volteaban de aquí a allá buscando cualquier cosa en movimiento para jugar con ellas. El chico rubio no podía estar más satisfecho.

''Creo que son la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida!'' Grito Trancy con una gran sonrisa. ''Claro, después de Ciel Phantomhive…''

Ahora que lo pensaban estos animales no tenían nombre y claro necesitaban uno, y uno muy bello y adorable.

Oh como no lo había pensado antes! Por supuesto era un genio!

Y claro, necesitaba compartir su genialidad (era eso acaso una palabra? A decir verdad no le importaba en absoluto…) totalmente superior con su mayordomo.

''Claude! Ven aquí esto es importante!'' Al menos en su mente lo era.

En cosa de pocos segundos el mayordomo-demonio-araña estaba a su lado. ''Yes, Your Highness?''

''Quiero presentarte a mis nuevas mascotas.'' Alois tomo a una de las criaturas en sus manos. ''Este de aquí es Ciel Primero! Y este… es Ciel Segundo y el de allí es Ciel Tercero… A que no adivinas como se llama este de aquí'' Inquirió sosteniendo a otra bola de pelo, que en la mente del demonio lucia exactamente igual a las otras tres.

''Ciel Cuarto…?'' Hablo con voz monótona.

''Exacto! No es genial?'' Trancy abrazo a los cuatro animales con fuerza antes de recordar (para su horror) que tenía algo importantísimo que hacer… De inmediato cambio de expresión a una totalmente seria.

''Claude, necesito, no, te ordeno que hagas esto.'' Los ojos azules miraron directamente a los ámbares del mayordomo. ''Te ordeno cuides estos conejos como si tu vida dependiera de ello, entiendes?''

''Yes, your Highness'' musito en demonio a la vez que hacia una reverencia. Contento con aquello, el rubio se levanto, arreglo sus ropas, dio una última vista a sus adorables conejos negros de ojos azules y camino rumbo a su mansión.

Con su amo desaparecido dentro de la mansión, Claude volvió su mirada a las pequeñas y totalmente inútiles criaturas que tenia a sus pies. Realmente no comprendía como los humanos podían tener un gusto por semejantes bolas de pelo saltarinas. Simplemente no entendía.

Aun así su amo le había ordenado cuidar a estas cosas y gracias al contrato, aquello era algo a lo que no se podía negar.

Inclinándose tomo uno de los conejos (Ciel Segundo según creía, aunque perfectamente podía ser cualquier otro. Como bien había pensado antes, los cuatro eran idénticos) y le analizo. Cabeza pequeña al igual que el cuerpo, dos delgadas y alargadas orejas peludas, cuatro patas; las dos traseras más largas, un pequeño rabo. Y aun no entendía el gusto de su amo por esas cosas.

''Animales idiotas…'' Murmuro.

Finalmente se fijo en los ojos azules del animal… Y tal parecía algo había cambiado. La anterior mirada linda y curiosas había sido reemplazada por una mirada obscura, molesta, incluso se atrevería decir que algo… ¿asesina?

Un poco curioso, la araña bajo la vista a los otros tres conejos que misteriosamente le miraban de la misma forma.

Lo que ocurrió después nadie podría decirlo con certeza.

Con una velocidad que competía con la del mismo Claude, los cuatro animales saltaron sobre el demonio atacándole como si no hubiese mañana.

El mayordomo-demonio tomado totalmente por sorpresa cayó de espaldas al suelo, a la vez que los conejos seguían atacándole, rasgándole su ropa y ahora, mordiendo su cara. Claude chillo en horror.

''Ah, No mi cara no! MI CARA NO!'' Los animales se negaban a dejar el rostro ahora lleno de marcas y rasguños. ''Suéltenme malditos demonios del infierno!'' Ahora Claude se arrastraba por el piso cubierto por aquellas bolas de pelo negro.

Con un esfuerzo ridículamente grande para ser un demonio, lentamente el mayordomo se arrastro a la puerta de la mansión, luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia. La sangre cubría gran parte del terreno y ahora la puerta de la entrada trasera de la gran casa Trancy.

''No piensen que pueden acabar conmigo… aun tengo un alma que robar…''

Estaba por llegar a su objetivo cuando sintió algo totalmente extraño. Pesadamente trato de mirar por medio de las orejas y las patas que le cubrían para luego abrir los ojos en terror. Oh no, no podía ser…

Lentamente sintió como las pequeñas criaturas antes tan dulcemente inocentes le mordían y mordían comiéndole trozo tras trozo en una agónica lentitud. A pesar de su orgullo no pudo reprimir el grito de terrible dolor que escapo de sus labios.

_''!...''_

Más tarde ese día, cuando Alois regreso a ver a sus adoradas nuevas mascotas, se encontró con que su precioso jardín estaba cubierto parcialmente por manchas rojas con una curiosa similitud a la sangre, retazos de ropas negras y blancas lanzadas por todo el suelo, marcas de arañazos en su puerta y a sus queridos conejos mirándole con grandes, azules e inocentes ojos. Sonrió a los cuatro animalitos.

''Espero pasaran un día agradable con Claude…'' Trancy giro su cabeza en busca de su mayordomo. ''Mmm, me pregunto dónde estará … o bueno de seguro llegara más tarde…''

El rubio chico tomo a sus mascotas entre sus brazos para llevarlos a su nueva habitación. Al darles una nueva mirada algo le llamo la atención, más claramente una extraña mancha roja en una de las orejas de Ciel Cuarto.

''¿Qué es esto?... No me digas que estuvieron jugando con pintura nuevamente.'' El chico acaricio la oreja manchada. ''Tendré que pedirle a Claude que les dé un baño más tarde, que les parece? ''

Los cuatro conejos le devolvieron la vista. Una sádica mirada en esos azules ojos…

* * *

Y eso fue... A Claude lo mataron unos conejitos! XD

¿Alguien mas desea ver a esa araña morir?

Espero sus Reviews...

.

.

Au Revoir

.

**White**


	3. The Sweet Strawberry

_Al fin! Siento la larga espera, pero la falta de tiempo más el 'bloqueo de autora' no me permitían terminar este capítulo! _T-T

_La petición es de VampireDarkRogueWind, quien quería que Claude muriera gracias al depredador de las arañas XD_

_Y enormes gracias a todos quienes han leído y/o comentado esta historia, al igual que las alertas. Usted inspiran a continuar!_

_Advertencia: Una que otra mala palabra que fue debidamente censurada ¬¬_

_Disclaimer: Ahora… ¿Porque sigo con esto? No es obvio que Kuro no me pertenece?_

_

* * *

_

_**The Sweet Strawberry**_

_._

_._

Alois caminaba felizmente por los pasillos de su mansión tarareando una alegre canción. En una de sus manos estaba el regalo que hace unos minutos había llegado para él, de parte del Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que realmente era esa cosa, pero a decir verdad tampoco le importaba.

Antes de darse cuenta había llegado al salón principal, donde su demonio se encontraba haciendo una de sus cosas de demonio o lo que fuese. Con una gran sonrisa se acerco al mayordomo y luego agito el regalo del Conde en la cara de este.

"Mira lo que acaba de llegar para mi Claude! No tengo idea de lo que es o para que sirve, pero es un regalo de Ciel a sí que realmente no importa."

"Ciel… Phantomhive? "

"Acaso conoces a otro Ciel, Claude?" Alois coloco una mano en su cadera y ladeo la cabeza. "Como sea, míralo! Sabes acaso lo qué es?"

El demonio-araña observo aburrido lo que el niño le mostraba. Era una especie de tubo extraño sellado por ambos extremos y una tapa en la parte superior. La cosa se le hacía ligeramente conocida, pero no podía estar seguro.

"Lo siento pero desconozco lo que es o cual es su uso." Dijo con voz monótona volviendo a su tarea anterior.

Trancy frunció el ceño. "Y ahora como se supone que sepa lo que es?" El rubio fijo sus azules ojos en la tapa de color rojo; con algo de esfuerzo logro quitarla, dejando a la vista una especie de botoncito bastante gracioso con una pequeña abertura en el.

Con la curiosidad típica de cualquier ser humano, Alois dirigió el objeto hacia el aire y apretó el botoncito. De inmediato, una sustancia salió del minúsculo agujero, dispersándose en el aire y dejando un aroma a fresas. Totalmente extasiado por su nuevo descubrimiento, roció algo de la sustancia en su mano, la que también quedo con aquel olor.

Ahí fue cuando recordó a su mayordomo y se giro para llamarle. "Claude!"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Huele esto! Es maravilloso!" El rubio acerco la 'botella' a la cara del demonio y oprimió el botón. La sustancia liquida se evaporo al segundo, cubriendo la cara de Claude. Alois miraba, expectante.

"Y bien, que te pareció? ¡Cierto que es un aroma delicioso!"

"Creo que lo es…" Comento a la ligera. En efecto el aroma a fresas era bastante agradable.

"Entonces…" Trancy sonrió infantilmente antes de comenzar a rociar por completo a su mayordomo.

Claude no pudo evitar molestarse levemente por la actitud demasiado infantil de su Amo, pero la molestia cambio a sorpresa cuando sintió una curiosa sensación en la nariz, que luego se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a rascarse los brazos, luego el cuello, la cara, la espalda y así sucesivamente hasta todo el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Alois solo le miraba entretenido y un poco (solo un poquito) preocupado.

"Eh… Claude, estas bien?" Trato de ahogar la risa que venía ante la graciosa vista del 'baile' de su demonio. "Que estas asiendo?"

El mayordomo Trancy no respondió. Ahora la picazón se había transformado en un ardor que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, hasta ser casi insoportable.

"Aaaahhhh! Arde, arde, arde…! Maldita sea, que demonios es esto! Quema!"

"Clau-"

"AAAHHHH! Idiota que me echaste encima! Voy a matar a ese hijo de #*$! Quítame esta maldita $+?#/ de encima en este momento! Desgraciado hijo del demonio, te odio Phantomhive! AAAHHH ARDE! MALDITA SEA DUELEEEEE!" Claude gritaba a todo pulmón mientras rodaba por el piso como si estuviera en llamas, dejando a un pasmado Alois.

"NO ME GRITES! Yo no hice nada malo!" Ahora el chico estaba comenzando a aterrarse. Su querido mayordomo había comenzado a adquirir un extraño tono de color café ceniciento, su piel se estaba arrugando y parecía como si le costara moverse cada vez más con segundo que pasaba. Además de que gritaba como si se estuviese muriendo…

Eh? Esperen un segundo…

"Wuuaaaa! HANNAH! Hannah ven aquí ahora, es urgente!" Grito desesperado Alois.

Cinco minutos más tarde la mujer llegaba al lado del niño en shock.

"Q-que ocurre…" Pregunto esforzándose por controlar su respiración.

"¡Es Claude! No sé que le ocurrió!" Chillo Alois al borde de las lágrimas, señalando a una cosa obscura y enroscada que estaba en el suelo.

"Cla-Claude-sama? Esta herido? Donde esta?" Su rostro mostraba terror puro

"No me oíste? Allí en suelo idiota!" Ahora las lágrimas caían sin control al ver que esa cosa negruzca sobre la alfombra ya no se movía.

"Santo Lucifer, QUE ES ESA COSA!" Hannah chillo en horror al ver lo que le mostraba el rubio

"¡YA TE DIJE QUE ES CLAUDE IMBECIL!" Alois temblaba de rabia y horror. "Yo solo le mostré el regalo que me dieron hoy, y luego rocié algo (casi toda la botella, en realidad) sobre el! No fue mi culpa, no sabía lo que era, lo juro! Solo tenía olor a fresa! ¡OLOR A FRESA!" Ahora el chico estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante murmurando algo que sonaba parecido a _'era fresa'_

Tratando de reponerse de todo aquello, Hannah se acerco al objeto que descansaba pacíficamente en el suelo, cerca de lo que se suponía era Claude, aunque perfectamente podría ser confundido con una araña gigante o algo así. Tomo la botella y la examino con detenimiento. Noto que el papel blanco parecía ligeramente despegado en un extremo, tomo este y lo quito.

Escrito en grandes letras negras estaba impresa una solo frase:

'_Veneno para arañas'_

"Oh demonios…"

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

_En algún lugar de la Mansión Phantomhive…_

"Crees que hayan recibido el paquete, Sebastian?" Consulto el Conde a su demonio, que se encontraba sirviéndole el té de la tarde.

"Eso espero, Bocchan… Eso espero." El mayordomo rio levemente.

El chico sonrió. "Tendré que agradecer mas tarde a Undertaker por el favor…"

* * *

_Supongamos que en aquella época existían los venenos en aerosol XD_

_Y ese fue el tercer capítulo XD Espero lo disfrutaran leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

_Según lo que averigüe el mayor depredador de la araña es el ser humano… y veneno para arañas…_

_Y lo siento Alois, no te odio! Solo tuvo que ser así! Realmente lo siento… Espero no ofender a ningún fan de Alois._

_Espero que la próxima actualización no tome tanto tiempo._

_Nuevamente gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia_

_Happy New Year – Feliz Año Nuevo_

_._

_¿Algún comentario?_

_._

_._

_**White**_


	4. Harryshitsuji

_I'm Sorry! T-T_

_Para acortar la historia en este mismo momento estoy con prohibición del médico para utilizar cualquiera de mis dos manos hasta la próxima semana. Así que solo podía escribir cuando toda mi familia estaba durmiendo y hasta que el dolor tomase lo mejor de mí...Incluso ahora estoy sola en casa y solo por eso puedo actualizar esta historia._

_Se suponía que hoy celebraría el día en que mis manos quedaban nuevamente utilizables pero el malvado de mi médico dijo que debería esperar algunos días mas... aunque me dio el derecho de utilizar mi mano izquierda 'con precaución' D: ¡Malvados los médicos y sus precauciones!_

_En fin, esta es una petición de 'Some Anonimus Person' Espero sea de tu agrado! _8D

_Y enormes gracias a todos quienes han leído y/o comentado esta historia. Usted inspiran a continuar!_

_Disclaimer: 'Inserte un buen disclaimer aquí' :3_

_Advertencia: Algo de OOC necesario y absoluto sinsentido (aunque en realidad ninguno de estos tiene sentido)_

_**Por cierto tengo una pregunta para mis lectores al final de este capítulo, agradecería si pudieran responderla!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Harryshitsuji**_

.

.

_¿Porque esta escuela tenía que ser tan grande y estúpidamente complicada?_

Ese era el pensamiento de Ciel como caminaba junto a su 'guardaespaldas' por los interminables pasillos de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Llevaba ya diez minutos buscando a ese desquiciante niño Harry Potter para darle un poco de su propia medicina después de cambiar su preciado té Earl Grey con una poción de horroroso aspecto; después de todo que importaba si el chico ese era importante o lo que fuera? Había deshonrado su te, un pecado imperdonable.

El problema ocurrió cuando el otro idiota desquiciante, Draco Malfoy, intento pasarse de listo con un angustiosamente simple truco de magia. ¿El resultado? Bastante predecible. El niño rubio termino acostado en el suelo con una apariencia más que deplorable y probablemente uno que otro traumatismo cerebral. Nada de mayor importancia.

"A-,a… Por-por favor…"

Ciel gruño en molestia ante la incapacidad del rubio para formular al menos una pequeña frase coherente, y miro al hombre alto y silencioso junto a él. "Y bien Sebastian, ¿En qué crees que deba convertirlo, que te parece un sapo por ahora?"

"Si se me permite, podría sugerir un gato, joven amo?" El guardaespaldas de cabello negro sugirió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

"Sabes que tengo alergia a esas cosas, y además de que son unos molestos snobs, eso seria prácticamente como darte un regalo… Un perro seria mucho mej-"

"¡Alto Allí!"

La monótona voz provenía del hombre alto y de cabello negro caminando hacia ellos. Ciel maldijo mentalmente a su suerte. _Malditos prefectos estúpidos. _Con una falsa sonrisa de volteo al hombre. "¿Qué ocurre, Claude?"

"Eso debería preguntarle a ustedes. ¿Por qué siempre molestas a Draco?" El prefecto con gafas se quejó. Se acerco al rubio, pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda, el otro bajo las rodillas para poder alzarlo del suelo y sostenerlo. "El no ha hecho nada malo."

"Claro, y Voldemort trabaja en un bar como mesera." El niño comento sarcásticamente. "Escucha, no pienso hacerle (_gran_) daño, ese es trabajo de Potter. Igualmente si sigue comportándose como una niña asustada no llegara a ninguna parte, ¿Cómo planea convertirse en Mortifago de esa forma? No es como si pensara matar a tu novia Claude."

Los ojos dorados brillaron con recelo, analizando al niño delante. "Tendré que darte un castigo. Quiero que estés en la cabaña de Hagrid esta noche, entiendes?"

"Hnn…" Murmuro Ciel limpiando sus uñas con la punta de su varita._ ¿Desde cuándo este sujeto puede darme un castigo?_

"Me está escuchando?" Claude pregunto molesto, el chico de ojos zafiro ni siquiera le miraba.

"Si, si muy lindo." El prefecto gruño una vez más antes de alejarse junto al cuerpo desmayado de Draco. Una vez que se habían ido, guardo la varita y se cruzo de brazos. "Esto no es divertido con Claude interfiriendo a cada momento. No puedo quitar a una molestia cuando hay otra más grande que me dificulta el camino. ¿Crees que deberíamos deshacernos de la interferencia mayor, Sebastian?"

"Sin duda alguna joven amo." Dijo a la vez que comenzaban a caminar hacia los dormitorios. "¿Qué piensa que sería más 'beneficioso' para este caso en particular?"

Una malvada sonrisa adorno el rostro de Ciel. "Una pequeña visita a Hagrid sería suficiente?"

"Perfecto…"

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

_*Esa noche, fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid*_

"Me alegra que te presentaras." Claude murmuro ajustándose sus gafas.

"No faltaría." Ciel sonrió falsamente al hombre más alto. "Podría saber de qué se trata mi 'castigo'."

"Simple. Debes ayudar a Hagrid con lo que sea que él te ordene, es fácil, una advertencia por ahora ¿bien?"

"Comprendido… Mmm… Antes de eso, podría mostrarte algo Claude?"

"¿Y crees que yo confiaría en ti?" Murmuro, entrecerrando los ojos en extrañeza.

"En realidad no, pero yo solo quiero mostrarte una cosa cerca de aquí, por la entrada del bosque."

El hombre gruño en molestia con el niño delante de él. Lo mejor sería que aceptara antes de que el chico dijera algo molesto como-

"Claude ¿Acaso tienes miedo?" Justamente como eso.

"Por supuesto que no." Suspiro. "Vamos de una vez."

Ambos caminaban lentamente entre la oscuridad de la noche, iluminado solo por la suave luz de la luna. Un tranquilo silencio se había establecido entre ellos, hasta que Ciel lo rompió.

"Sabes Claude, yo odio a los gatos, mucho. Y tú ¿odias algún animal?" Pregunto inocentemente.

"Muchos, a decir verdad." Contesto con voz fría. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Te gusta la noche?, la oscuridad tal vez… o es que te asusta…" Comento, ignorando del todo al hombre.

"Si, lo hace y no, no me asusta." Claude entrecerró los ojos. "A que se debe este interrogatorio."

Ciel continúo ignorándolo.

"Las arañas te gustan, eso lo sé ¿cierto? Tienes una de mascota incluso, Alois tal parece." El hombre mayor solo se limito a asentir, como el niño obtuvo esa información, le era totalmente desconocido. Ciel continúo. "Que bien, entonces lo que tengo que mostrarte de seguro te encantara. Sebastian, harías los honores…"

De la nada, el guardaespaldas apareció tras de Claude, envolvió a este en algo parecido a un tela de araña.

"Perfecto. A mí también me agrada la noche… tétrica, obscura, silenciosa, nadie notaria si haces algo… malvado."

Inmediatamente los ojos ámbar del prefecto se abrieron en sorpresa. "Ciel Phantomhive, que demonios estás haciendo! El director sa-

"Sebastian limpiara muy bien cualquier rastro de nuestra presencia en este lugar. Ese viejo loco y raro de Dumbledore jamás sabrá lo que hice. Apuesto que aun nadie ha notado que lleva muerto aproximadamente dos meses y que lo suplantamos con una androide gay."

"¿¡Que tú qué!... y porque gay? Realmente hiciste eso!"

"Nah, aunque está dentro de mis próximos planes… Como sea, es hora de sacar la basura. ¡Aragog!"

_Pisada, Sacudida, Pisada, Pisada._

"Creo que ya casi llega… Incluso si quedara alguna pista el director estaría de mi lado. Cree absolutamente todo lo que le digo, en otras palabras, el viejo me adora."

"Que-"

_Pisada, Pisada._

_Golpe…_

"Hasta nunca Claude Faustus." Ciel rio entre dientes, una mueca de maldad y entretención pura.

Y una extremadamente grande araña apareció entre los árboles, sus muchos ojos mirando divertidos a los humanos frente a ella. Con expresión aburrida, Ciel levanto el dedo apuntando al hombre envuelto en la tela de araña. "Tu cena."

Aragog, la araña gigante, felizmente abrió su boca repleta de colmillos sobre la cabeza del prefecto de lentes. Sebastian tomo su varita y señalando a sí mismo y el niño se desaparecieron del lugar antes de que resultaran con alguna mancha.

Claude parpadeo. Aragog mordió.

Segundos después el cuerpo sin cabeza caía al suelo con un ruido sordo, transportado más tarde por la araña, feliz de tener comida fresca para sus queridos hijos.

.

.

* * *

_Al fin lo termine, soy tan feliz! 8D No odio a ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter mencionados aquí (y tampoco me pertenecen, por desgracia) A sí que espero no ofender algún fan de ellos.__ ^-^_

_**Y con respecto a la pregunta… Alguien estaría interesado/a en leer algún fanfiction del anime Ouran High School Host Club (quizás no de Humor sino algo más Suspenso o incluso Horror… ya lo analizare.)**_

_**Por favor respondan a la pregunta en algún review, me encantaría saber qué es lo que piensan y si tienen alguna propuesta. :D**_

_Además de que estoy excesivamente alegre por haber ganado el debate de esta semana en defensa de los derechos homosexuales! Creo que incluso deje a un par de homofóbicas llorando! D:_

_¡Viva yo!_

_Nuevamente gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia_

_._

_Y recuerden, cada vez que no comentan una galletita muere pisoteada_

_¡Save The Cookies!_

_**White**_

_._

_PD: Sinceramente, no he ofendido a nadie ¿cierto? D:_


End file.
